


Xander's New Body

by CTFMeister



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Accidental Change, F/M, Head Swap, Life Swap, Other, Permanent - Freeform, Pregnancy, Transformation, swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 07:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTFMeister/pseuds/CTFMeister
Summary: After buying a ring that can swap body parts from Anna, Xander decides to experiment a bit by doing a Head Swap with his little sister Elise. However, it seems this ring does a little bit more than just swap body parts...





	Xander's New Body

The shopkeeper Anna sat behind the counter of her store, happily humming away as she took note of her stock on a small piece of paper. It was as normal a day as any other. With some customers wandering in every now and again, things had gotten very quiet ever since she’d joined Corrin’s army. That’s when she heard her doorbell jingling. Another customer~ Quickly bolting upwards, Anna put a welcoming smiler in her face, ready to syphon as much money out of this one as possible. But soon she realized she wasn’t dealing with any old regular customer, it was in fact one of Nohr’s biggest pockets!

“Crown Prince!” She yelled excitedly. “What brings you to my humble abode?”

“Miss Anna. I was just hoping to get to see what sorts of lances you had in stock.” Xander responded diplomatically. “I’d like to find some new ones to practice with.”

Gold coins flashed over Anna’s eyes. She’d just hit it big times~! Mr. Money Bags himself had just walked into her store looking to spend. What an amazing opportunity! Anna had to make the most of this. She had to sell him as much product as was humanly possible. Oooohhh all the sacks of golden coins she could gain from this transaction made her spine tingle~

“Of course! I’ve got quite the stock when it comes to lances. Steel, silver, javelins… I’ve even got some nice Naginatas.” She whispered, leaning closely to him. “Don’t ask me how I got those- But don’t just take my word for it? Come in! Take a look at my wares.”

Without holding anything back, Anna pulled Xander deeper inside of her store. She presented him with all sorts of lances and naginatas, pushing him to buy the biggest and most expensive ones. Much to Anna’s dismay however, it seemed like Xander was not a big spender. No matter how good of sale she made or how persistent her pleading one, he only picked a few cheap functional lances. 

Once Xander saunter off to the counter to pay for his purchases, an odd-looking silver ring that sat on the wood countertop caught his attention. “What might that be?” He asked, pointing at the ring. 

“That? Oh…” The prince had suddenly picked up some random silver ring Anna just had laying around. She didn’t even buy it, she’d won it at a fair some time ago. Anna was sure it wasn’t even real silver. But being the spry business woman she was, Anna understood the glimmer in his eye from seeing the object. It was that of someone hungry to buy. She hadn’t managed to get him to spend a ton of money on the lances, but maybe she could finesse her way to some extra cash with this.

“That’s- uh… That’s a swap ring!” Anna lied right through her teeth. “I got it from a powerful mage some time ago. Just think about swapping something between two people and ba-da-boom, done.” 

Xander gave a small chuckle, finding the prospect to be quite amusing. An object that could switch things between two people? Could such a thing really exist?

But Anna wasn’t done with her assault. She leaned over the counter, a sly smile coming over her face. “Yeah, this ring is real expensive. And in high demand. Lots of people would kill just to get a look at it, but… Since you’re the crown prince, I’m feeling generous. How about I give you, umm… 70% off for it? Just 5000 gold now~ I mean, I’m practically giving it away for free!”

A pensive expression came across Xander’s face. Even though it was a bit on the costly side, being able to swap people around sounded like a fun idea. He could experience new things with other people’s body parts, play some games with his friends by swapping stuff, maybe he could even take a break from all the stress of his life by switching his responsibilities with someone else… Or he could get Leo to find some practical use for it. 

“Sure!” Xander finally relented, unable to resist the temptation. This amount was just pocket change for a prince of Nohr after all. Once everything was paid for, Xander took the sack containing his weapons and left for his room. Anna giggled silently while counting the coins she’d just earned. Easiest sale of her life.

 

The moment Xander walked into his room, he dropped his purchases in one of the corners without much care. At first, the idea of swapping people’s body parts seemed like an interesting notion, a fun silly game he could play with his siblings. But the more he thought about it, the more appealing it became. The truth was he was quite hungry for a change of pace. Being the crown prince of Nohr was a lot of work, and sometimes he wished he could just take things a bit easier. Have a simple life of fun, like his sister Elise.

His youngest sister had always been so cheerful and peppy. She had a bundle of energy he didn’t remember having when he was her age. Her young spry body was so tender and cute, Xander wondered what it’d be like to have her body. And now that he had this ring, maybe he could make that a reality.

He sat on his bed and inspected the ring. It had some sort of engravings, but they were too worn out to read. He was still unsure on whether he wanted to use the ring, though deep inside he was dying to try it. “Should the crown prince really be playing these sorts of games?” He said to himself. And what of Elise herself? Wouldn’t this swap hurt her?

Xander thought deeply on the matter. He tried to be the reasonable collected adult he usually was, and think about the consequences his actions would bring if he used the ring in this manner. But at the end of the day, the temptation was too much for him to handle. Besides, he had bought the ring for this exact purpose, how could he not use it? Worst case scenario, he’d just swap back. Hardening his resolve, Xander set his mind on swapping bodies with Elise.

Bodies. Bodies. Bodies.

The words resonated in Xander’s mind as he thought about swapping his and Elise’s bodies with all of his might. He sat there patiently on his bed, eyes shut, expecting some sort of feeling or signal to tell him the transformation had started. Nothing happened immediately, so he just kept on waiting and waiting. However, as time continued to pass, it became clear that nothing was happening.

He let out a disappointed laugh. Of course something as silly as swapping body parts with others wouldn’t work. In fact, he was a bit relieved it didn’t work. Switching bodies wasn’t that great of an idea anyways. This was probably for the best. He opened his eyes, and leapt down from his bed, when he noticed something was different. 

As Xander looked down upon his body, he found that instead of his usual attire he was wearing Elise’s signature frilly black and pink dress. What’s more, it seemed like he was shorter too! Gasping in surprise, he instantly rushed to the closest mirror. He looked at his reflection with wide eyes. From the neck down, he had Elise’s body! The ring had worked, though he must have worded his command wrong because he still had his original head.

He turned and examined his new body in the mirror. He had Elise’s short puffy chest, small dainty hands, and long slender legs, though it was very eerie to see his manly face attached to Elise’s young girly body. Thanks to his new stature Xander found himself feeling being small and fragile, though rather than oppose the feeling, he kind of enjoyed it.

However, just inspecting his body fully clothed wasn’t enough. Xander wanted to see more of this body. Of course, there was the dilemma of seeing Elise’s private parts, but they were siblings after all, so he figured it was alright. He quickly undressed and stood in his underwear in front of the mirror. He was so small and cute now! And since he was also a girl, his lower region completely flat and his chest was a bit soft and fluffy. His entire body was so smooth, and pretty. His hand darted down to his crotch. Tt made him want to play with it a bit…

But Xander couldn’t bring himself to do so. This still was Elise’s body after all. He had no right to corrupt it with strange thoughts. This was just a temporal thing, a something to break the monotony. He quickly put his dress back on, a surprisingly easy task considering they weren’t his clothes, and decided to head out. What was a new body without something to do, after all?

 

Xander skipped out of his room, with excitement. Being in Elise’s body lead to so many possibilities, but what to do first? Maybe he could go to town and see how the locals treated her. Maybe he’d find his retainers and see how they react. Or maybe... If he had really swapped bodies with Elise, then she should have his body. Xander giggled as he thought of Elise’s face on his big burly body. He HAD to see her. A little bit because he was worried, but mostly out of excited curiosity. 

He began heading towards Elise’s room, hoping to find her there, when all of a sudden Odin appeared before him.

“There you are, Elise!” He exclaimed jovially. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you.”

Xander looked at Odin with confusion. He turned around thinking maybe Elise was behind him, but the hallway was completely empty besides for himself. Before he could fully process what was happening though, Odin took hold of Xander’s hand and Xander found himself being rapidly pulled away by the now much bigger Odin. ‘Did he call me Elise?’, Xander thought, lagging behind the speeding Odin, a task that was now much harder given he now possessed a small girls strength.

“Odin! Calm down.” Xander pleaded with difficulty at the rushing man. But Odin’s excitement blinded him to the pleas of the small king.

Once they entered Elise’s room, Odin quickly closed the door behind them. Xander panted heavily. His new young female body was not used to this type of heavy activity. But before he could fully recompose himself, Odin suddenly planted a deep kiss into Xander’s lips, catching him completely by surprise as his mind swirled about in confusion and exhaustion. 

“I finally got that virility potion we were talking about…” Odin said, panting heavily. “Now once we do it, you’ll definitely get pregnant.”

Xander just stared at him blankly in utter bewilderment. Virility potion? Pregnancy? His mind ran a million miles per hour, trying to figure what was happening as Odin began to disrobe Xander’s body from the constraints of Elise’s clothes. Why had Odin kissed him? And why was he being stripped? Could it be that Odin thought he was Elise?

Xander quickly snapped out of his trance when he felt Odin pick him up. He tried to struggle from the other man’s grasp but found that his new body’s strength rendered him unable to fight him off. Xander wanted to scream, to let him know that there had been a mistake, but his voice had somehow run dry. Nothing but a single gasp of air could escape from his mouth. With utmost of care, Odin placed Xander on Elise’s bed, stepping back as he began to undress himself.

Now that Odin was preoccupied, Xander’s mind flared up. This was his chance to escape. If he just ran out of the room right now, he would probably be successful. Though then he would be naked outside. That being said, being caught naked would probably be better than having sex with Elise’s husband. He could even try to pick up Elise’s clothes along the way. However then, he let Odin have the chance to catch up to him. Whatever his choice was, Xander knew he had to dash for the door.

The plan fully formulated in his mind, Xander planted his feet firmly on the ground, readying himself to bolt towards the door. That’s when his eyes suddenly wandered down to Odin’s crotch, his mouth opening wide in amazement. Hanging from his exposed groin was an enormous dong, probably even bigger than Xander’s himself, standing tall, proudly erect. One would be hard pressed to believe that a young mage could carry such a terribly strong and heavy spear, yet here he was, sporting it like it was nothing. Was this the reason Elise got together with him?

With that, Xander’s entire plan came into a halt. He stared dumbly at Odin’s penis, wonder and confusion striking the young prince still. He began wondering how he could carry such a thing. How it would feel to log it around. How it would feel… To have it fill him up. This last thought made Xander reel back in surprise. Was he… Becoming aroused from seeing another man’s penis? He had a wife he loved very much, and he’d never considered doing it with a man before. Yet he could not deny the growing heat that came from his nether regions. 

Now completely undressed, Odin smiled at his ‘wife’s’ lustful stare. He slowly made his way over to the still shocked Xander, and ducking down to his level, planted a deep and passionate kiss on his lips.

“Ready?” Odin asked confidently.

All of the doubt in Xander’s mind melted away by this point as he fell onto the bed. The queerness of the situation, the question of faithfulness and questions about his sexuality in general, all became unimportant. Xander’s body was now ready to receive Odin’s penis, and he eagerly waited for Odin to slide on top of him.

Without any more pleasantries, Odin pressed his prick onto Xander’s vagina. Xander squirmed, his breathing growing heavier as he began feeling sensations he’d never experienced before. He bit his lip, Odin’s warm prick slowly pushing against his new womanhood. His vagina glistened hungrily, the head of Odin’s cock slowly slipping in until finally, with a wet plop, Odin’s entire cockhead was swallowed, making Xander yelp out loud, his body shaking in pleasure.

“Are you ok?” Odin asked, worried his size might hurt his ‘wife’. But Xander didn’t respond, too engrossed in the pleasure of being penetrated.

And what a pleasure it was. Xander’s whole body shook in need while he felt Odin inside him. It was a strange feeling, having something inside his body, yet Xander couldn’t help but enjoy the way his pussy squeezed down Odin’s cock. 

Odin began sliding his member into Xander once more, now more slowly, his cock grinding the walls of Xander’s pussy as it delved deeper and deeper into the prince. Xander’s could barely take in all the excitement, it was like electricity running wild through his mind, millions of little explosions overloading his system. Then, with another rugged push, Odin managed to slip half of his penis inside Xander, to which Xander reciprocated with another yelp.

“Ah! I’m not hurting you, right?” Odin asked once more. He always had a hard time with girls before because of his size, and though he’d already done it with Elise before, he still worried of hurting her.

To this Xander shot up and began kissing Odin on the lips. The two shared an intimate embrace, exchanging saliva as their tongues danced together until Xander pulled away. 

“Odin stop being a pussy… And fuck me like a man.” Xander said, in between pants.

Odin’s cock and resolve hardened even more as he felt compelled to fulfill Xander’s intoxicating lust. He cocked his hips back, and then slammed the entirety of his cock into Xander, making the prince roll his eyes back in pleasure, a load moan escaping his mouth.

Cocking his hip back again, Odin slammed into Xander’s pussy once more, continuously and savagely as his cock entered the deepest recesses of Xander’s womanhood. At a lightning pace he pistoned inside Xander, more determined than ever to comply with his ‘wife’s’ wishes.

Xander, on the other hand, had now completely lost his mind. The way Odin maneuvered inside him, filling his vagina completely, left him unable to form coherent thought. All Xander could do now was moan in pleasure as his snatch mercilessly pounded on by Odin’s massive dick.

Odin grunted, feeling his dick twitch. he knew it wouldn’t be long before he’d unleash his load. With one last push, he buried his dick entirely into Xander, the tip of his cock hitting Xander’s womb, and began unloading his semen. Xander yelled out in ecstasy, orgasming as his pussy was filled up to the brim.

Completely spent, Odin collapsed next to Xander, falling asleep immediately. Xander, meanwhile, laid back in the sweet afterglow of sex, mind alight with thoughts of sex, while he mindlessly played with his still sticky vagina.

Once enough time had passed though, Xander was finally able to recompose himself, realizing the gravity of his actions. He’d just had sex with his little sister’s husband. He’d done it as his little sister but he still couldn’t help to feel bad about the whole situation. He had to fix this, soon.

Giving some thought, Xander decided he first had to know what Elise was up to in his body. If he had sex with Elise’s husband, who knows what could’ve happened to Elise? He silently got off the bed and began gathering Elise’s clothes. Once fully dressed, he unintentionally planted a kiss on Odin’s forehead and headed off to find Elise.

The walk through the castle was mostly uneventful. Wanting to be cautious, Xander slipped the ring off his finger, so unwanted swaps wouldn’t happen. He passed by a few servants who all called her Elise, which confirmed his theory that everyone thought he was Elise.

Still, Xander worried for his sister. How would she be reacting now that she was in his body? After much search he finally found some clue about his sister’s whereabouts, and promptly headed towards his(?) work studio. 

Opening the door, Xander let a sigh of relief as he saw Elise’s head resting atop of his body. 

“Elise I finally found you!” He yelled in excitement.

“Huh?” Elise said, looking up from the documents she was reading on the desk. “Oh, hello Elise! What brings you to my office?”

Xander took a step back in surprise. “E-Elise? I’m not Elise! You’re Elise! I’m Xander”

Elise looked at Xander in confusion, but then made a gave a soft girly giggle. 

“Oh I understand now!” She said. “Ahem! Hello big brother Xander, it’s me Elise!” She said, in a make belief manly voice.

Xander simply looked at her in awe. “It can’t be… Do you really not remember? Elise, I used to be Xander! And you used to be Elise! After I used this ring our bodies swapped and now you’re Xander and I’m Elise!”

“Hahaha” ‘Elise laughed heartily. “I must say kids these days have the wildest imagination.”

Xander pouted angrily. “But it’s true! I’ll show it to you.” He reached into his pocket to slip on the ring.

“Here!” Xander said, as he slid the ring on his finger. It didn’t matter that Elise didn’t remember. He’d just fix this and return things back to normal. He closed his eyes and began thinking of switching bodies with ‘Elise’. He stood there silently for some time, until he was interrupted by Elise.

“Did it work?” She asked him.

Xander opened his eyes expecting his body to be back under his head, only for the crippling realization that he had Elise’s body to settle in. Xander closed his eyes and clutched the ring tightly once more, repeating the incantations that originally planted him in this body. But again, after opening his eyes he found he was still the same.

“This can’t be…” Xander panicked, this couldn’t be happening. 

Again, he closed his eyes and clutched his hand, though before he could chant ‘Elise’ interrupted him. “Listen dear, as fun as it is to see you play, I’m bit busy. Why don’t you go try your ring somewhere else?”

Xander was absolutely devastated. He was just kicked out of his own office by his sister on his body. And he was stuck on his sister’s body. It couldn’t be happening. There had to be a way to fix this. But how? The library! The famous Nohrian library had information about almost every single topic in existence. If there was anywhere he could find a solution to his problem it would be there, since apparently no one would be able to believe what had happened to him.

 

‘Xander’ sat patiently on Elise’s bed, waiting for ‘Odin’ to return. His 6-month-pregnant had rendered him almost immobile, so he spent most of his time reading about magical artifacts on his bed. Or rather, her bed. By this point ‘Xander’ was used to being called Elise and female pronouns, for now there was another Xander in her family. 

Suddenly, ‘Odin’ walked through the door, an enormous book in hand, making the young Elise very excited. 

“Is that it?! Is that my new book?” She asked, almost jumping out of the bed.

“Yup!” ‘Odin’ answered happily, with a scraggy feminine voice. “Though watch out. It’s a bit heavy.”

Odin was the only other change Elise had ever made. After finding that it might be impossible for her to change back, she switched Odin’s head with her previous wife’s, Peri, since she missed her quite a lot. The big dick remained though. In fact, Elise thought about finding a bigger one for him, but she didn’t really if someone better endowed than him existed, so that plan fell through.

Odin placed the book on Elise’s legs, careful that it wouldn’t disturb the child that resided within her. He smiled heartily. “I must say I’m quite proud. You’re taking your studies really seriously as of late.”

“Yeah.” Elise answered half-heartedly, already engrossed in her new book. “I just need to find out some things.”

Elise continued her thorough reading. If her speculation was correct, this book should have the last piece of the puzzle regarding her ring. It would finally answer her whether she could change things to what they once were. She’d read dozen or maybe even hundreds of books about magic and legends to find a cure. Every day she’d go to the library, until that became a little bit too difficult, and then she’d just have Odin bring the books to her.

She’d learned about lots of treasures, but the only artifact that she found could swap people was the ring. A few of the descriptions she read sort of explained how it worked, but nothing concrete. A few entries described that it was possible that it couldn’t switch more than a certain number of times, but Elise needed to be sure. Turning to one of the pages, she finally found the entry she was looking for. On this page was an illustration of a ring, with markings engraved into it that kind of looked like a newer version of the ring she wore.

She scoured the page for information, reading the description of the ring and it’s uses, until she stopped upon a line. 

“The ring cannot switch between two people more than once, though changes between multiple people are possible.”

Elise sighed. This should confirm it. After reading passages upon passages of similar information, she’d gathered that what she wished to achieve was impossible. The question now was what to do next. Elise sighed once more. She definitely couldn’t make things normal again, but she could technically take her original body back. If she switched ‘Elise’ and someone else, and then that person with herself, she’d have her body back, but that didn’t sit well with Elise.

She rubbed her pregnant belly. The past 6 months had been very fun for her, much more fun than being a boring king. She now had the freedom to do anything she wanted. Though she spent most of her time studying, she also spent lots of time with Odin and Elise’s friends, enjoying life much more than before. But more than anything, she’d grown attached to the child growing inside her. Maybe it was a mother’s instinct, but she really wished to raise and take care of this child, along with Odin, who she’d also grown quite fond of as well.

It was very hard to admit it, but Elise enjoyed her current life more than her previous one. And though it felt wrong to steal Elise’s life away, she also wished to keep living it. Elise sighed again, though this one was caught by Odin, who sat nearby studying some tomes.

“Is everything alright sweetie?” He asked, as walked towards the bed.

Elise gulped. If she was to remain in this body, she’d have to come clean to Odin. Tell him the truth about things. 

“Odin…” She stammered, barely able to get the words out. “I- I need to tell you something…”

Odin sat next to her on the bed, a concerned look on his face, and placed his hand on her leg. “What’s up?”

“I… I’m actually not Elise. Around six months ago, I used this ring to switch bodies with Elise and we also ended up switching lives.”

“Really?” Odin responded in disbelief.

“I was only experimenting with it, but then I found out it was impossible to reverse it.” Elise choked up, holding back tears.

“Wow, that must have been rough.” He commented with empathy.

“Wait! So, you believe me?” Xander asked in surprise.

“Yeah, of course.” Odin responded plainly. “Elise wouldn’t lie about something like this. And you have been acting a bit odd as of late.”

“Oh Odin!” Elise tried to leap up to hug Odin but was stopped by her tremendous belly. Odin came closer and accepted Elise’s arms, who in excitement, was unable to hold her tears back anymore.

Odin patted her back gently. “You’ve had a couple of tough couple of months eh, Lady Elise. Or should I say Lord Xander?”

Elise let go of Odin, wiping her tears away with a smile. “No, Elise is fine. If I’m going to stay in this body, I’ll have to use it anyways.”

“Ahh!” Odin stepped back a bit. “Does this mean you don’t want to be together with me anymore?”

Elise shook her head. “Not at all. Actually… I’ve grown quite fond of you these past few months. Without your support in these times, I don’t think I would’ve lasted as long. And besides…” She said, rubbing her belly. “I’m carrying your child now. When I think about being a mother, I get one of the happiest feelings I’ve felt in my life. If it’s ok with you, I’d like to keep things the way they are. That’s why I told you.”

Odin sat back, thinking about the situation more deeply. “But what about Elise? Is she in your body?”

“She’s in my body… I think. My body has her head but, she believes she’s always been Xander.”

“Hmm… If that’s the case…” Odin took hold of Elise’s hands and stared directly into her eyes. “I’d love to stay with you.”

Elise blushed deeply, tears forming in her eyes again. She was so happy she couldn’t believe it. She pulled him in closer and planted a deep and passionate kiss onto his lips, which Odin reciprocated happily. 

Odin stood up soon after parting lips. “Oh! Have you changed me in any way?” He asked his wife.

Elise averted her eyes from his gaze, a soft blush coming across her cheeks. “I-I’m sorry… It’s just- I missed my wife, so I swapped your head with Peri’s.”

“Whoah!” Odin closed in on a nearby mirror to inspect his face. “I guess it is pretty feminine for a guy… But I never would’ve thought that it was Peri’s. I always remember having this face.”

“That’s how the ring works. It affects reality. Or people’s memories, I’m not quite sure.”

Odin continued inspecting his face, touching his plump lips and soft face, feeling his long hair through his fingers. “Weird… But kind of cool! So you just changed my face?”

“Yeah…” Elise responded. The fact was that Elise enjoyed Odin’s rugged body and huge cock too much to change it, though she couldn’t admit it to him.

“Could I try it?” Odin asked her, interrupting her train of thought.

“Sure.” Now that Elise had come to terms with her new reality, she didn’t mind making some other changes, or letting her husband mess with it. She handed the ring over to him, and he placed it on his finger.

“All you have to do is think about a person and what you’d like to swap with them. And be careful with it. You can’t make more than one swap between two people. I like the situation I’m in now, so I’d prefer it if you don’t do anything drastic.”

“Don’t worry darling.” Odin said, as he played with the ring. “I won’t mess anything up!”

**Author's Note:**

> Following in the vein of stories I wrote but haven't released, here's this piece with headswapping. By now, I hope its clear that I really like swapping lol. I especially like them when they get weird and crazy like this. As for why I didn't release it before, this story just gave me an uncomfortable feeling before. Maybe I was just feeling off when I wrote this, but whenever I came back to it I just felt like I just couldn't write it for some reason. Luckily I didn't get that today and was finally able to publish this thing. It was also supposed to be longer, with a bunch of more swaps and craziness, but I didn't know how to finish it at all, so I just stopped. (So if you have any ideas for continuations, hit me up~) There probably won't be a swap story in a while so, sorry if you like them and nice if you don't. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this one. Cheers!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/CTFMeister


End file.
